The Master
by mystere23
Summary: This is a story if QuiGon and ObiWan had both defeated Darth Maul.  QuiGon has taken Anakin as his apprentice.  Even with Anakin as his apprentice, can Anakin still overcome the dark side, or will he still wipe out the Jedi?
1. Intro Set near the end of Episode 1

"I must say, Qui-Gon, most impressive killing the Sith Lord, however… agree with you the council does not about training the boy. Grave danger sense we in him becoming Jedi."

"Master Yoda, you must see the potential that that boy has. He is the chosen one! I will agree that he does have anger in him… it is only natural for someone who has been raised by the Hutts."

Yoda considered this a moment. "Still darkness surrounds him, This I fear."

"What about the Sith? If this boy, Anakin really is the chosen one, then we must help him to destroy the Sith. We would not have had a victory if it were not for Anakin taking out the federation ships. He has never even flown anything but a pod-racer… No normal person could have survived the first time in a Battle, not to mention saving this planet unless the force was with him."

Just then Obi-Wan came in. "Masters, the new Supreme Chancellor wants word with you." 

"A moment, Obi-Wan, you have proven yourself to be promoted to the rank of Knight… No longer Qui-Gon's apprentices are you."

Obi-Wan was overjoyed, but kept his composer he bowed to both of them.

"Thank you master."

Qui-Gon looked at his former padawan. "You are very skilled. You will be a great knight."

At once Obi-Wan left. Yoda took several steps.

"I sense great defiance in you… fine the council allow you to take him as your apprentice."

"Thank you, Master."

(After the parade on Naboo)

Qui-Gon walked over to Anakin.

"So, now what should I do?"

Qui-Gon put his hand on the boy's shoulders and kneeled to come down to eye level.

"Ani, the council has allowed me to take you as my padawan learner."

Anakin was overwhelmed, "Really, so I am to become a Jedi!"

Qui-Gon Smilled at him.

"Yes Ani… However, I want you to make the decision… all your life you have been a slave, always having to do what others have told you to do.

Qui-Gon paused a minute, and moved his hand to the bottom of Anakin's chin and tilted it up to make sure he had his full attention.

"As much as I would like to have you join the Jedi, and I do believe you to be the Jedi chosen one that is said to destroy the Sith… It is not fair to have you do this if you are not willing… Think Anakin, if you do this, it is a very hard life, but the choice is yours."

Anakin was taken aback. Never had anyone ever asked him for what he wanted to do. The Hutts always made him do things since he was an infant, then Wattoo. Now he had freedom. He could just stay on Naboo, with Padme's family. After all they did just offer it for his services, but he felt that if he did not do this, he would always wonder what could have been.

"Master, Qui-Gon, I will do it."


	2. The Chase

Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker, a man, who was now 18, one of the best wielders of the light saber, had just received his very first assignment. However, this assignment was not like any other. He was to work alongside his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. For nearly a decade he had trained under his master, following his instruction.

Few could match Anakin's saber skills. He had already surpassed his master. The only Jedi who he had yet to battle and win a dual with included Obi-wan Kennobi, Yoda, and Mace Windu. Since coming to be a Jedi, he had sensed a great deal of jealousy among the Jedi. Obi-Wan was among many whom he could feel some ambiguity with. Then there was Mace Windu. Anakin didn't feel with him it was jealousy, but more distrust. The one Jedi, other then his master whom he could talk with was Master Yoda. Ever since he came, Yoda had treated him like an equal. He would often go and meditate with this old master.

While he respected him, he felt Master Yoda was very skeptical about himself being the chosen one. Although, Anakin had become quite skeptical of this himself, he did know that he had learned to use the force quicker and more effectively than any other Jedi in history, he still had to wonder if he was the one who would crush the Sith. Especially since he himself had a hard time distinguishing between the two. Master Qui-Gon had taught him that it was probably since he had a high concentration of Midi-Chlorians.

Anakin rode up the elevator to Senator Padme's apartment. Anakin was very nervous. He thought back to his very first meeting when he was nine with her.

"_Are you an angel?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

What an idiotic thing to ask he thought. Sometimes I wonder, what my life would have been like had I stayed on Naboo with her. Could we have been something? Come, on Skywalker, even if you stated there is no way she would fall for you, a slave? What are you thinking? This was the right choice.

"You seem on edge," Master Qui-Gon suddenly broke his thoughts.

Anakin nodded.

"Maybe just a little… I have not seen her for ten years."

"You wonder what could have been?"

Anakin nodded again.

"Remember Anakin, you have made a commitment to the order."

Anakin knew of his commitment. He also knew that him and Qui-Gon were in agreement that this was one tradition that needed to die. He and his master had talked various times about how, if the Jedi are about love, then how could they not marry? This very reason was what kept Qui-Gon off the council.

"Just remember, one day things will be different, I promise you."

They walked into the Senator's apartment. Everything was in chaos since the assassination attempt on her. There mission was to protect her.

"Ani, My goodness you have grown.?"

Very few people have ever referred to him by that name: his mother, Shmi, his master and Padme.

He turned to her. She had grown up. She was very, very beautiful. Her hair was golden brown and braided. How he wanted to touch that. Then her eyes were just stunning. The eyes alone were like a sweet siren song. He had to stop himself from lusting after the rest of her, although he sure would have liked to.

"So have you, more beautiful I mean. For a senator I mean." Anakin replied.

"You will always be that little boy on Tatooine."

Anakin felt with that remark as if a dagger had just pierced his heart. How can she see me as that little boy, he thought to himself?

"We will do our best to not get in your way, Senator," Qui-Gon stated.

"I don't need this security, I need answers; I want to know who is behind this attempt."

"We would love to help you, you know that but…"

"We will find out who is behind this attempt to kill you, Anakin interrupted his master, I promise you!"

"Those were not our orders, Ani." Qui-Gon objected.

"I meant in the interest to protecting you." He responded to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon gave him a puzzling look.

"Why else would they have us, Jedi to protect her, that is a job for security. Overkill," Anakin continued.

Qui-Gon togged at his beard, trying to think.

"Investigation is implied, master."

"Perhaps you are right, Ani."

"Of course I am right."

"If you will excuse me, I need to report to the council," Qui-Gon said.

"Me-say so happy to see you and Padme as well."

"She didn't even notice me."

"_It seems as if Anakin intends to find out who the assassin is." Qui-Gon stated. _

"Yoda replied, Yes, this is true. We must find out who is behind this. The dark Side clouds everything.

"On a different subject, I think it may be best if we move the senator back to Naboo."

"I don't think she will agree to that," Mace responded.

"True, but we will discuss this in the morning, Yoda said.

Qui-Gon did not move.

"Qui-Gon, More to say do you?" Master Yoda asked.

"Anakin has been having nightmares of his mother, I think we should allow him to go and see her."

"But attachment is forbidden," Ka-Adi-Mundi replied.

"I know, but…"

"The council has already decided," Yoda said."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" 

"Ani, this is such a good idea… we use me as bait, and the assassin will be found."

Anakin hated the fact that she was right. If he was to track down this assassin, then there needed to be bait, and since it was apparent that this assassin wanted her dead. Frustrated he sighed.

"I am going to bed now, we have your force abilities, and R2 will be monitoring this room."

_Qui-Gon left the council chambers frusterated. _How could he get the council to understand that attachments are whom Anakin is? He can't be expected not to worry about his mother after 10 years. It is only normal for someone to spend about the first 9 years of his life to not miss his mother and worry about her. Then there is the possibility that his dreams could be force warnings.

Qui-Gon got onto the elevator and stepped into Senator Padme's apartment. He could sense Anakin's was on edge.

"Where is Padme?"

"She is asleep in her room, Master."

Suddently it occurred to Qui-Gon what was going on.

"You are baiting her?"

"It was her idea."

"Even still I don't…"

"I felt it too, master,"

The Jedi rushed into the room and Anakin activated his lightsaber and a blue glow lit the room. On Padme were some weird worm-like creatures. Without even waking her or disturing her Anakin cut the creatures. Padme woke up alarmed after this.

Qui-Gon Jumped through the window grabing onto a probe droid.

"Stay here," Anakin told Padme.

He ran to a yellow speeder and used the force to start it, and jumped in. He raced through the city using the force to find Qui-Gon. Out of nowhere someone shot the droid. Anakin hit the accelerator, praying to the gods that he could catch Qui-Gon. He dodged about 2 cars, and almost crashed into another car. "Sithspit," he cursed.

He dove the car down and Qui-Gon landed. Without a second he chased after the ship that now had a distance advantage.

"Thanks," Qui-Gon replied.

"I wouldn't let you fall, master."

Anakin hit the accelertor and flew through the city. He could tell that Qui-Gon was very apprehensive, but Qui-Gon trusted his force abilities and did his best to relax.

"Even though I know this is nothing to you, I hate flying like this!" Qui-Gon shouted.

"I am just glad you aren't Obi-Wan! He spends time doing nothing but complaining about flying"

Qui-Gon had to chuckle a little at this. True, his former apprentice was a great Jedi; but he still hated to fly.

The speeder sped through the city and Anakin seemed to take a different route.

"What are you doing?" Qui-Gon shouted.

"If this keeps up, this assassin will crash, and I would rather know who it is and who it is working for."

Qui-Gon was most impressed with his insight.

They sped across the city Anakin narrowing missing traffic and several times Qui-Gon felt he was going to die. All of a sudden the speeder stopped.

"I think I lost him."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Its okay, Ani. Even the best of us can mess up. We should head back and…"

"If you will excuse me,"

Anakin suddenly jumped from the speeder and used the force to slow down his fall. He knew that careful timing was to make this work he used the force to speed up a little and avoid landing on a speeder. He then used the force to reach out and his hand grabbed the speeder he was looking for.

Remembering his Master's teaching he first used his lightsaber to cut the engine, which forced the speeder down. It crashed down ward and Anakin jumped at the last minute. Qui-Gon was already near the crash, no doubt using his force instincts to figure the crash site.

Anakin dashed over to where Qui-Gon now had the assassin. But before they could question her a dart hit her.


	3. The Birth of the Sith

Qui-Gon met with the council about the assassin.

"It was a changer master, this much we do know."

"Revealed anything else she did?" Yoda asked.

"No, she was killed, Qui-Gon replied, however, I gave the dart to Obi-Wan... his friend Dex may know where that dart originated from."

"Let us hope so," Mace said.

"Now, evident it is that no longer safe here for the Senator, "Yoda started, Therfore, your padawan accompany the senator will he."

"And what about me?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You shall aid Obi-Wan in his investigation, may the force be with us all." Mundi said.

Qui-Gon bowed to the masters before leaving. As he was coming out of the council rooms he saw Obi- Wan and ran over to him.

"Master, I just found out from Dex that the dart came from Kamino, and I was just on my way to the archives to see where this is."

Qui-Gon thought for a minute. Kamino was not on his memory. Perhaps it is one of those planets you would never hear about.

"I have been ordered to aid you in this chase, Obi-Wan."

They arrived into the archives room and Obi-Wan plugged in the coordinates that Dex gave him.

"Thats odd," Obi-Wan said.

"What is odd?" Qui-Gon said

"Well I have the coordinates, but there is nothing there."

"Think Obi-Wan, just because the archives don't have anything there does not mean that it does not exist."

"What are you saying Master?"

"Think back to what you would say as a child Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sat there for a minute.

"Of course, it must have been erased!"

"I think we need to consult with Master Yoda on this one."

Meanwhile Anakin and Padme were on board a shuttle on route to Naboo.

"It must be hard training to be a Jedi...never able to do what you love, go to the places you love,"

"Or be with the people I love, Anakin interrupted."

"Are you allowed to love, I thought that was forbidden, Padme replied."

Anakin smirked.

"Well, possession is forbidden. But unconditional love is at the very core of a Jedi... So I would say we are encouraged to love."

Padme smiled at him.

"You know there are some things that I have studied with Master Qui-Gon about the old order, Anakin continued."

"Like what?" Padme asked.

"Well long ago, before the Sith rule started that existed long before the Republic, there was a Jedi rule that was much similar to the one the Jedi has, except it controlled the whole galaxy."

"So what happened?"

"Well they had two kinds of Jedi: single Jedi and married Jedi."

Padme interrupted, "Married Jedi?"

Anakin laughed. "Yes, it seems that one of them became so obsessed with losing his wife that he apparently killed any who he thought that could harm her, ironically back then married Jedi all used red sabers."

Padme was very interested, "So back then the Sith did not use red?"

"No, the Sith did not even exist."

"So why did they start using red then."

"Well the first to turn was married, he of course used red, I guess this is why no Jedi will use a red saber now."

"I see."

"So this person who came about, he feared losing his wife for some reason. He eventually tried to find a way to save her, but this required using a different technique that he Jedi. He fought with anger and hate, he killed every Jedi, the only Jedi left was his son who was his apprentice."

"So what happened to this 'Sith's' wife?" Padme asked.

"When she refused to stay with him after what he had done, he killed her in a fit of rage, then his son killed him in another fit of rage.. thus began the whole looking for new and more powerful apprentices, as well as the whole Sith betrayal, the only thing was that he trained many apprentices all at once."

"So why do the Sith now only usually train one apprentice?"

"Well there was another Sith who trained so many apprentices, this right before the Sith rule... All of them had one apprentice, and they attacked him all at once... Thus began the Sith rule."

"Wow, so where did yo two find this information?"

"Well we found a really old library on Correllia... They had tons of books."

"Where was this library?"

"Inside of a volcano, I found it by accident actually... We were in pursuit of a senator who was stole some money from the Senate... When we got there he shot down Qui-Gon ship and he happened to crash into the volcano.. I thought he was dead, but he happened to land in the library, which was inside the volcano. Luckily they had created devices to prevent it from erupting. Everyone always thought it was inactive."

Just then the final descent lights came on the cruiser.

A/N: Don't worry some action is coming soon. I decided to make up an elaborate story about the birht of the Sith.


	4. the lake retreat

Anakin and Padme arrived at the location of her parents house. They were sitting around the table sharing a meal together.

"What do you mean an assassin?"

"I have made several enemies, just look at what happened when I was queen here about 10 years ago, and now that I am battling the militia creation act, I have even more," Padme replied.

"If I knew when you were younger that something like this..." Padme's mom said.

"Relax, I had my Jedi protector," Padme Smiled at Anakin.

"So, Padme's father began, "where are you two going to be hiding out then?"

"I was thinking the Lake Retreat... Its quiet and secluded... I don't think any would..."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Anakin interrupted, I think we should..."

Padme interrupted him, "I think you should trust my judgement, after all I know this planet!"

Anakin frowned, knowing he could not win this argument. Maybe his reasons for not wanting to go to the retreat: the two of them being alone together will not be an issue. Suddenly he could not stand to be around her. He suddenly felt like he was back with the Masters in the Jedi Council room.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both arrived at the coordinates that Dex provided them with. Sure enough there was a planet there. Just as Dex had told them.

Qui-Gon looked at his computer screen.

"It seems like this planet is signaling us to land at docking bay 32."

"It could be a trap Master."

"Well, in that case we will do what Anakin always suggests in this case..."

"And what is that Master."

"Spring the Trap."

Obi-Wan had to laugh at this.


	5. Trouble on Tatooine

Anakin walked into the room he was provided to stay in. It was unnerving to him that this woman he has dreamed of seeing for ten years was now staying across the hall from him. What could he do? He had feelings for her? If he acted would he be making the same mistake as that Sith Lord he read about? No, even if he did fall in love, and marry, he would first have to change the order. And he would not be desperate enough to sell himself to the darkside in order to save her.

Frustrated, he picked up his saber and the training droid and walked outside to do some combat training. He went to the middle of an open field and set the droid to the highest setting. At once the droid burst to life and shot 20 Laser blasts at once at him. In a blur, he blocked all of them and did a flip over the droid blacking 6 more blasts prior to landing. He then blocked about 10 more that were sent as he landed. He suddenly felt Padme nearby and used the force to shut it off.

"That was amazing!"

"Its nothing really, just what I call easy training to get my mind off things."

He looked up and saw Padme in a beautiful dress, she was stunning. He could not believe what he saw. She was carrying a basket.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

Anakin nodded and helped her spread out a blanket and they started eating.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon just landed their ships outside of the facility on the thunderstorm planet of Kamino. The door opened and they headed inside. The place looked like a very sterile enviornment. It was an amazing site to see. There was a thin necked woman that appeared.

"Ah, Master Jedi at last you have arrived, we were afraid that you had forgotten about us... This way."

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon confused."

"_Just go along for now until we know for sure what is going on_." Qui-Gon told him with the force.

They walked into a room with a male creature sitting on a chair.

"Ah master Jedi, you will be happy to know that the shipment you ordered is ready to go with a million more on the way."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had to not act surprised.

Quickly Obi-Wan Responded with, "That's... Good news."

"Yes, I am sure that you will be most pleased to see them in action, Master Siphadieous."

Obi-Wan decided to risk this question.

"Master, Sip-"

"Yes, Master Siphadieous."

Qui-Gon Jumped in, "I'm sorry, but Master Siphadieious died 10 years ago."

The alien looked as much surprise as he could.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"When my master first contacted you, what did he tell you the army was for?"

"Why for the Republic of course."

This alarmed Qui-Gon. Why would the Republic need an army? The only thing that he could think was that there must be a connection with the trouble that happened 10 years ago. But what? Suddenly the alien broke the silence.

"Would you like to inspect them?"

"That's why were here," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin was trying to ride one of the giant creatures that were outside in the area they were pickicking. He felt a little confident, so he decided to stand on it. He then lost his balance and fell off of it. He felt guilty for what he decided to do but he remained on the ground. Padme was already running frantically toward him.

"Ani," she replied, pulling him to turn him over.

As soon as she flipped him he was cracking up already. She punched him in the arms, but he grabbed her arms and the frolicked across the fields.

As much as he did not want to admit it, he was finding himself more and more attracted to this woman.

The alien walked them through several rooms and then they came into a room with several men who all looked identical, except different ages. Some were studying, some were eating, some were putting on uniforms.

Obi-Wan tapped the alien on the shoulder,

"Are these all from one source?" he asked.

"Why of course, they were all from a Bounty Hunter named Jango Fett. These clones are quite superior to droids. They have the higher thinking and logic. The only difference is that we have altered them to accelerate their growth to a a few years. In addition they will never question their orders, making them superior to human soldiers.

This alarmed Qui-Gon. Never questioning an order? This cannot be good in any way. Questioning was what made people different then droids.

Obi-Wan broke his thoughts.

"Were is this Jango Fett?"

Oh, we keep him here, in addition to his salary, which is a huge amount, he only requested one thing: an unaltered clone of his own. Most interesting."

They walked into a huge arena and their were hundreds of warships and thousands to millions of clones all marching into the ships.

Later that night Anakin was sitting next to the fireplace, he had been sitting there contemplating the kiss that Padme and him shared earlier. He also had been contemplating the fact that he was in love with her, there was no denying it. What was he to do? He could leave the order. Leave the order. Ever since he met Qui-Gon all those year, he wanted nothing more than to be a Jedi. But to be in love, this sounded so much better. Maybe I should let her decide. Just then Padme entered the room.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Anakin looked at her. She was truly beautiful, he could not believe his eyes. He so wanted her, wanted to hold her kiss her, make love with her. Have a family with her. Was it worth leaving the order if need be? He knew that Qui-Gon would be behind him in any case.

"Since we kissed today, I have tried to get the kiss out of my mind. It has become like a scar, I pray that you will not let this scar go. I want you, I need you."

"And what about your training? She asked.

"Either the order is going to accept the love I know you feel for me, and I you; or I am going to leave the order."

"I cannot let you abandon your training."

"But I don't mind. Listen..."

She interrupted her very intensely, "No you listen to me Ani, we live in the real world, even if you left the order, I still have my career to think of. Even if I didn't, I don' think I could be with you knowing you gave up your life just to be with me."

"What if we were together in secret?"

"Think through, even if we hid it, eventually it would lead to our destruction. You are training to be a Jedi, I am a Senator. This is the way things are."

"I guess you are right," Anakin lied.

Padme left the room. Anakin sat there a minute, a tear rolled down his eye. He then accidentally broke a glass using the force.

He cursed in Huttese.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon followed the female alien to the location of the Jango Fett's room. When they entered the room a familiar face was in there, which was identical to all the clones.

"Master Fett, Master Jedi Kennobi and Jinn."

"Your clones are most impressive, you most be very proud," Obi-Wan said.

"I am just a man trying to make a living in the galaxy." Jango replied.

"Ever been to Coruscant?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Once or twice." Jango answered

"Recenlty?" Obi-Wan asked.

At this Jango said something to his son, in Huttese. Qui-Gon wished that Anakin was here to know what he was saying. He used the force to read him.

"Can't say I have," He lied.

"Well thanks for your time." Obi-Wan said.

They started to head out. After they got a few rooms Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan.

"He was lying."

"I know, Master."

"I am going to report this, Obi-Wan try and follow him."

_Shmi Skywalker was tied up to something. She kept getting struck with spears and hit with various knives. She was then clawed by some familiar claws. Each time she was hit she screamed and cried in pain. This was to real to be a dream._

Anakin jumped up in a pool of sweat. My mother, she is in pain. She has been for awhile. I have to get to her. He walked out and stood on the balcony where he and Padme kissed earlier. He was trying to clear his mind. Just then Padme came in. She was obviously nervous about their conversation earlier. She turned to leave.

"Don't go." Anakin said.

"Did you have bad dreams last night, I heard you screaming."

"Jedi don't dream we see visions."

"What did you see?"

"I saw my mother in pain."

"I am sorry."

"I know I am being selfish, but I am going to go make sure she is okay, I don't want this to become a reality."

"You are not being selfish. I have a Noobian cruiser in the garage we can use that to go to Tattooine, she replied."


	6. The Dark Side of the Force

Anakin and Padme flew the whole trip to Tatooine in sheer silence. Padme flew. It irritated Anakin that she wouldn't let him fly, but she insisted since it was her ship and due to she didn't think it was safe for him to fly at all with his mood. It wasn't really long of a distance anyways. For the first time since they have been together, he suddenly realized he was not noticing her beauty.

She landed the ship and they went to the familiar site of Shmi's apartment her and Anakin sared all those years ago. There was a man and woman living there with two kids.

Anakin asked, "Do you know a Shmi Skywalker?"

The couple looked at each other confused.

Finally the man said, "No, sir I have not heard that name."

"But she used to liver here ten years ago." Padme stated.

The woman answered her, "We are sorry, we have only lived here for 5 years."

Anakin said, "Thanks for your time and sorry for bothering you."

There was only one person who would know where she was then. Wattoo. They arrived at the old junk shop and he was outside messing with some parts. Not noticing them Anakin approached him. 

He told him in Wattoo's toungue that he would help him with that. Grabbing it and preceding to fix it. He then looked up angry.

"What do you think your doing? Wait your a Jedi... Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Anakin handed the machine back to him fully fixed and said again in Wattoo's native tongue that he was looking for Shmi Skywalker.

Wattoo stared at him for a minute.

"Ani, are you Ani?" Watttoo asked in his native tongue.

"Nah, he said, but then looked again and switching to his native tongue, he said surprisingly:

"You are Ani, well what do you know, and a Jeid... Maybe you can help me with some deadbeats who owe me money."

Anakin was getting annoyed, so using the force to calm himself he said again, "I want to see my mother."

Watto looked afraid, "I am afraid I sold her."

It took everything Anakin had not to just force push him through the town.

"You sold her?!"

"Yes I know, but you know business is business... I sold her to a moisture farmer, Lars I think, I heard he freed her, and married her, Can you beat that?"

"I want to see her."

looking more afraid he said, "Yes, yes of course, come on inside I think I have the paper work of the location of the Farmer."

After a few minutes Padme and Anakin were on their way to see the location of this Lars.

Getting out of the speeder they started to head into the house.

"Hello, can I be of service to you, I am C-..."

Anakin suddenly interrupted him, "Threepio?"

The driod stood for a minute.

"Oh the maker!" he stated.

"Where is my mother Threepie."

"Oh, dear, I think it might be better if we were to go inside..."

Just then an older man on a hover came up.

"You must be Anakin Skywalker. Cleigge Lars. I think we should head inside we have a lot to talk about."

Anakin and Padme headed inside following this Cleigge Lars. They came into a kitchen and there was a man and woman in their who both looked about his age.

"Anakin, this would be your step brother Owen and his fiancee Beru."

They both smiled at him. Beru was in the process of preparing lunch, and she got cups of blue milk right away.

Anakin sat down in the chair that Owen offered him. He listened to how his mother was out picking mushrooms and was attacked by sandpeople. He listened to how Cleigge and several others went to find her and how only 3 made it back. He listened to how Cleigge would be out looking now, but his leg was broke and he can't do anything until he heals.

Suddenly Anakin stood up and looked at the door realizing he had hear enough.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find my mother," Anakin stated.

"Son, Cleigge said, its been about a month, she is dead. You need to accept that."

Anakin refused to accept that, he could still feel her out there. He then walked outside. He was about to get onto the speeder when he noticed Padme come out.

"I am going to go find her. Stay with these people. They are good people. I will be back shortly."

Padme hugged Anakin and he returned the embrace.

"I will be back," he told her.

"Be careful," she said.

Anakin hoped onto the speeder bike and flew off. He traveled many miles. All he could think of is that he should have defied the order and came sooner. If anything happens to her, he thought to himself, I will never forgive myself. He saw a sand speeder in the distance, and decided to ask the Jawas if they had seen these sand people. It was now when the suns were setting. They gave him direction, which led him directly to where their camp was. It was now dark. He could not even feel the cold.

Using the force he felt his mother in one of the tents. He snuck around using the force to mask his presence. He then used his lightsaber to cut a small opening.

When he came in he had tears in his eyes. His mom had gashes and blood flowing from her and was bound. He went at once and untied her.

"Mother he said."

"Ani, is that you?"

"Yes, I am here."

"I am complete now," she started.

"Mom hang on," Anakin told her.

"I love... I love..."

She could not finish it, and died.

Anakin sat there dumbfounded, he could not believe this. his mother was dead. He could not save her. Tears welled up in his eyes. He felt fury, he felt anger, he wanted revenge. Without thinking twice he activated his lightsaber and blue glow came out. Anakin's eyes were a blue-yellow glow. He cut down the two guards that were outside. By now several others approached him. Realizing that felt good, he killed the ones that approached. He then went into another tent and killed the women in their, and their babies. He went into another tent and killed two child sandpeople.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were on route to wherever Jango Fett had fled to. Suddenly Qui-Gon felt a very large tremor in the force. Something very wrong had happened to Anakin. He used the fore and realized that he was on Tatooine.

"Obi-Wan," he said.

"Yes master."

"Will you be alright following him?"

"What"

"Anakin is in trouble, and I need to go to him."

"But what about the mission, you have orders from the Council."

"Sorry Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon diverted his ship's direction to Tatooine.

Obi-Wan was really annoyed by this. Ever since he found that kid he has given his full attention to that kid. He realized that he did not like Anakin Skywalker at all and did not trust him one bit.


	7. Grief

Anakin rode back in silence, he did not want to think about what happened. He did not want to think about his failure. He did not want to think at all. He used what little descent cloths he could find to wrap his mother. It would be him in Hell before he buried her in the camp. All he could think of was his failure.

It was dawn when he returned to the Lars' farm. He had not slept or eaten since they were on Naboo. He only had a half glass of the blue milk. When he pulled up Padme and the Lars family were all outside. They could tell by his look that he was unsuccessful, but they knew he would be. He laid his mother down on the ground and set out to the task of digging a hole to place his mother in. No one knew what to say to him.

It took only a few hours to dig a hole deep enough and wide enough. Anakin didn't even notice the heat. He placed her in and put dirt in. Owen offered to help a few times, but Anakin just shook his head no. Eventually Owen must have known that it was something Anakin didn't want to help with.

At the final partings of his mother, Owen's step mom, and Cliegge's wife. He did not even hear whatever he said. He just went up to the spot and knelt down. Fighting the urge to cry, he just said,

"I may have failed you, but I will never fail you again."

With that Anakin went into a workshop.

Padme started to go after him, but owen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be for a while, he needs to be alone, and rest."

Padme nodded.

Anakin went in their. The first thing he noticed was the moisture cooler was broke. Not wanting to think about what just happened he went to the task of fixing it.

It was about 2 or three hours that he finally finished up. Then Padme came in carrying a tray of food.

"Thought you might be hungry," she said.

"The starter was broke," he said.

Padme was unable to know what to say. She just decided to listen to him.

"Life is so much simple when your fixing things."

Padme just stood there. She knew that he needed to say something. She also was worried about him as well. He had not eaten in several days, nor had he slept. He could not go on like this.

"I killed them, all of them! he started, not just the men, but the women and the children, all of them. I HATE THEM!!" He sat down and started crying, but it was anger cry.

He finally has started to process everything she reflected. She sat down and held him.

"Why couldn't I save her?"

"Anakin, you couldn't have done anything to stop death." she told him

"Well I should be able to!"

"Your not all powerful," she told him.

"I should be! I will be the most powerful Jedi ever, I will even find a way to stop death!"

Padme did not know what to do she just sat there holding him. She was at a loss for words.

"Anakin," came the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

(A/N: I know this is out of order some, but I just felt that the events were better this way.)


	8. Love can conquer Hate

"Qui-Gon what are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing... but by the look of you, that would not be appropriate... What has happened?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I know I disobeyed orders by coming here, but I just could not get over those dreams I was having of my mother... we went to see Wattoo, and then he led us here, where I heard of my mother's abduction by the sand people... they killded her!" Anakin said.

Qui-Gon sat next to Aankin and put an arm around him.

"It's okay, Ani." He said using his nickname for him.

"There's more, he said, I slaughtered them, I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I even used the dark side to do it. And what's more I enjoyed doing it too."

"Ani, you may have used the dark side, you may not have, but in either case what you did would be expected... To find your mother, Shmi dead."

"I didn't find her dead, she was still alive, I couldn't save her."

With these words Anakin broke down into sobs.

"Ani, your mom was special to you, its no wonder you lashed out at the creatures who did this to you. You did not fail her. She would be proud of what you have become. She would be proud to see the man you have grown into."

Padme who had been listening this whole time finally stepped forward.

"Ani, you are not alone, you do not have to deal with this by yourself. you have me, you have Qui-Gon, if you let us we can help you through this."

"She's right, Ani, we all are here for you, we all love you," Qui-Gon stated.

"Yes, you are right, sorry you had to see me this way," Anakin said wiping tear away from his eyes.

"It's okay, Ani," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, you have done so much for us, it's the least we can do," Padme said.

Anakin suddenly feeling very exhausted said, "Would you mind leaving me alone, I really need to sleep, but before that I want to eat the food Padme brought for me."

"Sure, Ani, Qui-Gon replied, Come along Padme."

After walking a few feet away from the workshop, Padme had to know.

"How did you know we were here?"

Qui-Gon turned to her, smiling. I felt the Force telling me that Anakin was in trouble, and I came here, where the force led me, I did ask Wattoo if he had seen you two, and he gave me directions, just to get rid of me quick for the way he was humiliated several years ago."

"I am worried about Ani, Padme said."

"It will take time, time to heal his wounds... but I have confidence in his abilities," Qui-Gon Stated.

"I am sure your right," Padme replied.

"You know what he really needs now?" Qui-Gon asked.

"What is that?" Padme asked.

"You, I can tell he loves you, and you love him," Qui-Gon said.

"I know we both love each other, but we have..."

"Duties, regulations, rules," Qui-Gon interrupted.

"Yes she said, our love can never be," she stated.

"Don't say that, Qui-Gon said, love is important to everyone, including a Jedi."

"You sound sure, she said, but I don't see you marrying anyone."

"What makes you so sure I wasn't?" Qui-Gon asked.

"But I thought that Jedi..."

"Aren't allowed to marry? We aren't, but it is something I have been working hard to change. I was married before I took Obi-Wan as an apprentice, those were the happiest times of my life, of course it was in secret, however." Qui-Gon told her.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well she died prior to me taking Obi-Wan as an apprentice of cancer."

"So it can work...but I don't know if I could live in secrecy," she stated.

"Then don't, he is willing to leave the order. How about if you, me and him all go and confront the council on your two's feelings for each other, and also about how the order needs to change, if we fail, Anakin and I will leave the order, and you two can start a life together in any case... Either way you two will win."

Padme stood there and thought for a minute. It did seem like a good idea. She could not deny the love she had for him. And now he did need her and this love more than ever.

"Go to him," Qui-Gon said again.

Padme nodded.

Anakin was just finishing his meal when Padme came in again.

"Did you forget something," he asked.

"Yes, she said, I know you need me, and I need you."

Anakin could not believe what he was hearing.

"I thought you said that if we kept it a secret, or however we decided to be in love with each other, than it would destroy us?" he asked.

"Perhaps, she said, but I think we will be more destroyed if we don't act on the way we know we feel about each other."

With that Anakin and Padme embraced in a very passionate kiss.


	9. ObiWan Captured

It seemed like an eternity, Anakin could not believe that his dreams were coming true. He was kissing the woman he has thought about for the last ten years. The first girl he had "puppy love" for as a kid. The same girl he saw ten years later, and realized he had more feelings for than he did as a kid. He knew the minute that he saw her a few days ago, that this woman he loved. This was the best feeling he ever experienced.

They broke their kiss off.

"I love you, angel," he said.

"Angel?" She smirked.

"Yes, I was just thinking of the first time we met..."

"You called me an Angel," she said.

"Yes," he laughed.

She laughed as well.

"You know I kind of like that name," she said.

"Well it is fitting, Ankakin said, after all , you are my angel now."

Padme kissed him again.

"Well, let's go, we need to tell the council about what has happened."

They got up and started to leave, just then R2 came in beeping, Threepio was right behind them.

"Were sorry to disturb you Mistress, and Anakin, but R2 says that he has a message on the ship from an Obi-Wan Kenoboi."

They went to the ship and Qui-Gon was heading there also having just heard the news before Anakin went there

The driods, Anakin, Padme and Qui-Gon boarded the ship. Padme turned on the message screen, and Obi-Wan appeared on the screen.

"Pleas transmit this message to Courscant Master Qui-Gon."

Anakin made a few adjustments so that the message was also being shown in the council chambers as well;

"I've tracked the Bounty Hunter to the remote planet of Geonosis. There is a huge droid factory here, and it is quite evident that they are preparing for war... Wait a minute."

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and took an attack stance. But it was to late, two droidikas appeared on the screen and knocked him down.

Mace Windu's image suddenly appeared on the screen.

"We will send what, Jedi we have to deal with this situation... As for the three of you, the best thing is for you to remain where you are."

And his image faded.

Padme scanned the system for Geonosis.

"Look, it is less than two parcepes away from here, it will take them a lot longer to get there."

"Are you suggesting we go and rescue him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"I don't think that is such a good idea, our mission..."

"Is to keep me safe."

Padme then made a few adjustments, to start the ship.

"If you want to protect me, you will have to come along, Qui-Gon."

Anakin smirked.

"Master, you can't argue with her. When she has made up her mind... She does what she wants."

"Now your learning," Padme said, giving Anakin a quick kiss.

At once the ship took off and went into lightspeed bound for the planet where Obi-Wan was being held prisoner. The only other thing the crew heard was the complaints of threepio, and the beeping of R2.


End file.
